


12/6

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata meninta saran pada orang yang menyukainya</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/6

“Oh, jadi lucky item cancer untuk minggu ini adalah syal buatan sendiri? Susah.”

“Kamu yang meminta saranku. Kamu tahu sendiri aku akan memberimu saran sesuai Oha Asa, kan?”

Furihata mengangguk mengerti. Tak lupa menyertakan senyum yang Midorima rasakan kian jauh dan tidak tergapai.

Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin, Furihata, sahabat semenjak mereka masih sekolah dasar, menyatakan tengah menyukai seseorang. Midorima tidak diberitahu siapa orangnya, ia bilang akan menjadi kejutan setelah Furihata mendapat hadiah yang tepat saat menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok yang ia kagumi tersebut.

Pada kala cerita itu terhampar udara hingga ke syaraf pendengaran, otot-otot tubuh Midorima seketika berkelojot. Ada penyakit hati yang spontan menghampiri, penyakit hati yang selalu ia ketahui akan ia rasakan dan dapati di entah kapan waktu.

Rasa cemburu. Cemburu bila sahabat, subjek yang telah ia limpahkan rasa cinta yang tidak semestinya semenjak lama tersebut, menyatakan tengah memiliki idaman hati.

Midorima tidak akan pernah dan tidak pernah mau menyatakan diri sebagai seorang tsundere. Mengatakan A padahal C jelas bukanlah style-nya. Namun ia mengaku, ia bukanlah manusia jujur. Ia kabut, tampak namun dapat bersembunyi. Ia jujur menyayangi, ah, tepatnya mencintai sahabat mungilnya itu hingga sepenuh hati. Tapi mereka.…

Kembali kata sahabat menghantui. Teman dekat, haram hukumnya mengubah rasa cinta yang telah tumbuh alami menjadi bentukan rasa yang lebih terfokus.

Midorima tsundere. Otak berkata ‘Aku tidak mencintai dia’, tetapi hati berteriak ‘Aku ingin hidup selamanya dengan Furihata!’.

Dan ujaran hati kini telah berkeping dalam detik yang sama Furihata meminta saran pada si lelaki berkacamata.

“Midorima, aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Jadi, bisa beri aku saran hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya?”

Bodoh. Itulah Midorima. Bertampang datar sembari membetulkan letak kacamata, ia malah menanyakan apa zodiak dari orang yang ia sukai. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia justru berkata jujur, menyatakan kebenaran atas syal rajutan tersebut.

_Bodoh, nodayo. Aku sangat bodoh. Percuma peringkat satu bila aku tidak jujur._

Tetapi, ini tidak apa-apa, kan. Toh cinta tidak harus dimiliki. Juga mereka adalah sahabat, sesama laki-laki pula. Apa kata sosial bila mereka berhubungan tabu begitu.

Midorima pembual.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Midorima telah menjauhi Furihata dengan gerak lambat. Ia ingin menghilang, bila mampu tidaklah perlu lagi mereka bertemu atau berkomunikasi. Putus saja segala koneksi.

Cukup. Ia cukup menjadi seorang tsundere pembual, tidak perlu lagi dibubuhi kata masokis di belakang.

Ia lelah. Ia lelah menunggu yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Ia lelah tahu dengan masa depan. Tidak akan ada Midorima bersisian. Akan ada seorang gadis manis bergaun putih bersandingan dengan Furihatanya kelak di atas pelaminan. Sedangkan Midorima akan membawakan sebuah lagu bahagia melalui sebuah alunan merdu piano yang menunjukkan pada dunia kalau ia tengah terang di saat gelap.

Video klip Taeyang berjudul Wedding Dress sepintas mampir dalam pikiran. Persis, kisahnya dengan Furihata.

Sahabat, adalah kata penuh aura horor.

* * *

 

“Midorima! Kamu kemana saja? A-aku khawatir sekali. Kenapa tidak menghubungi? Kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas?”

Coklatnya menempel pada pipi. Ia basah kuyup, seperti kucing dimandikan.

Seharusnya Midorima telah terlelap, kalau saja Furihata tidak mampir menggedor pintu kost-nya dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ditambahi pula dengan ia yang berujar “Payungku diterbangkan angin”, siapapun akan iba.

Iba yang tidak ditunjukkan.

Midorima hanya melebarkan pintu, menutupnya kembali, dan melempar handuk bekas pakainya ke atas basahan rambut.

“Aku khawatir sekali kita tidak bertemu lagi. Biasanya kita selalu berkirim pesan kan.” Di tengah mengeringi rambut, Furihata menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan tas yang sama kuyupnya. Warna birunya telah menggelap berkat sapuan hujan.

“Itu … kubuatkan untukmu. A-aku sudah bekerja keras seminggu ini agar selesai, tapi sepertinya agak gagal.” Midorima meraih tas tersebut. Jemari keduanya sempat bersinggungan sehingga tampak beberapa bekas luka sayatan tipis pada buku jari Furihata.

Jarang-jarang Furihata memberinya barang, biasa mereka hanya bertukar hadiah saat ulang tahun. Tetapi yang ini…

Jantung si hijau melompat. Ia mengingat kembali perkataannya sendiri pekan lalu, yaitu “Lucky item cancer minggu ini adalah syal rajutan”.

Lalu di dalam bungkusan tersebut adalah sebuah benang, terajut namun basah oleh hujan. Ditarik isinya keluar dan terulurlah sebuah syal. Warna hijau tua dengan inisial MS pada salah satu ujungnya.

“Itu … waktu itu kamu mengatakan lucky item cancer adalah syal. Jadi aku buru-buru membuatnya karena takut tidak sempat. Juga …” Furihata menunduk, memainkan ujung handuk dengan jari telunjuk, “orang yang aku sayangi adalah seorang cancer. Jadi, ma-maukah Midorima menerima- mmph!”

Furihata tidak diberi kesempatan berbicara lebih jauh. Bibirnya keburu dibungkam oleh aroma maskulin. Sebab Midorima tidak akan sanggup bila ia disadarkan akan kesalahan prediksinya selama ini.

“Mi-midorima. Barusan … kenapa …”

Ibu jari lentik Midorima menghapus lelehan saliva entah milik siapa dari bibir bawah Furihata.

“Bibir kamu biru. Kamu kedinginan. Aku hanya menghangatkan sebentar. Jadi tidak perlu salah sangka.”

Ketika si coklat terbengong sembari meratapi nasib bibir tidak lagi perawannya serta nasib hubungan keduanya bagaimana, Midorima tengah mati-matian menahan senyum serta hasrat untuk melingkarkan syal ke sekeliling lehernya.

“Aku tidak bermaksud peduli. Tapi sebaiknya kamu menginap. Hujannya sepertinya masih lama.”

Bodoh. Tetapi juga tsundere.

_Itulah aku._


End file.
